


Reincarnate

by Kmrjo



Category: Endeavour (TV), Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Lots o' conjecture..., Non-Canon scene (Endeavour), RPF - sorta, Spoilers Series 2 (Poldark), Spoilers Series 5 (Endeavour), Story's more George-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmrjo/pseuds/Kmrjo
Summary: Who gets second chances?  Upon whose whim is it decided?  I guess it's up to some fic writer.





	Reincarnate

**Author's Note:**

> Lewis Peek plays Ted Carkeek on Poldark and DC George Fancy on Endeavour. In America both are shown on PBS. I’ve been catching up on Poldark series 2 since my PBS station has been airing it right before series 5 of Endeavour. Sunday night was the final Endeavour episode, ‘Icarus’ and as I watched both shows some sort of weird cosmic karma thing occurred wherein both characters meet their untimely ends! I felt bad for a number of reasons so wanted to give them another chance, sort of....

**1772**

A boy is born in the night, his wet crying face lit only by a handful of melting candles. A life of uncertainties, of deprivation and even danger in just doing the ordinary tasks of living await. Still a child is a chance for hope. A promise made by an exhausted woman that her boy, her Ted, will grow strong and live a life that surpasses the one she can give him now. She holds him close and whispers her dreams for him into his ear.

**1795**

“One day we’ll find that vein of copper and we’ll all have the life we deserve,” Ted tells his mates as they use their pics and shovels deep beneath the earth. ‘Aye’ his friends agree as they continue digging out the large newly found deposit of tin. It’s at least a chance for a future for his pretty wife and fine new son, a life he can be proud of. Mining takes skill but also a lot of luck and Ted is sure this time the fates are….

A shower of sand and gravel skitter down his neck.

Everyone stops and turns to Captain Poldark to assess the situation. “Is it worth the risk?” Poldark asks. “We’ve no more money to buy shoring timber.” The men listen to their bosses discuss the risks as they look around. In the end they see no choice. They must take the chance. But just as Ted raises his pic a rumble is heard and the tunnel ceiling begins to collapse and every man runs for his life. Only Ted isn’t fast enough. Or lucky enough. The rocks and dirt and darkness swallow him up, choking out his life and his dreams.

~*~

**1945**

A new light, a new day. A newborn baby boy cries in the Devonshire countryside.

“We’ll call him George,” his father declares as he beams at the dark-haired child.

“After your uncle? The one lost at sea?” His wife asks tentatively and holds the boy a little tighter.

“Yes. George. No bloody U-boat can take away the man he was. Who I want my son to be!” As his flash of ire settles, he looks at his wife with pitying comprehension. Still he's sure.

“He’s bound for great things, he is.”

**1968**

George slides along the outside wall of the club as he watches the last of Cromwell Ames’ men rush down the stairwell. The underworld takeover. And it is happening now! He takes a quick look around the corner before running down the side alley to the back entrance and slipping down the stairs there. Sargent Strange had told him to ‘stand to’ but he must have a better view and from a previous scouting he knows the back door has a window. “But, if I can stop this,” he thinks as he peaks inside.

He’s formulating a plan when suddenly a gun barrel is jammed into his back and his gun taken away. Before he knows what’s happening he’s thrust through the door by the gun wielder and a group of men behind him. Immediately a shot is fired right next to his ear sending down chunks of plaster and dust as the bullet smacks into the ceiling. Kingpin Eddie Nero and his would-be usurper Cromwell Ames turn quickly from their stand off to take in the new mutual threat. George hasn’t seen his hijacker but knows the voice instantly as it slithers past his other ear. DI Ronnie Box.

“Here’s how this is going to go,” he begins menacingly. “I don’t like the way you lot have been handling things, so I think it’s about time I take over.”

Ames angrily curses Box’s soul as Nero shouts, “The hell you will!” But before he or anyone else can get off a shot Box plugs Nero in the chest. Then all hell breaks loose as guns start going off in every direction. Luckily George drops to the floor just in time to shelter behind a heavy games table. After five minutes the only thing filling the air is acrid gun smoke and a sappy Jim Reeves song playing on the juke box. George is crawling to escape from DI Box, if he’s even still alive, and George is not going to waste time checking, when a gun is again shoved into his back.

“Up boy.”

He stands up from behind the snooker table only to see every man in front of him either dead or dying around the room. Box’s oily voice again fills his ear from behind.

“Not your lucky day George. Cross fire and all.”

The first shot pierces his back, cracking his ribs as the bullet lodges in the bone. George falls forward onto the felt covered table before his knees collapse dropping him to the floor onto his back. More rounds are fired into his body, but he feels less and less pain as he stares at the ceiling. The last thing George sees is Shirley’s face outside the cottage at Coldwater school. She didn’t answer him. He said he loved her, did she lo….

The darkness descends.

~*~

**1993**

It was a very quick birth, right on the living room carpet in fact. No time to even turn off the DVD playing as the contractions escalated rapidly from ‘Should I call the doctor’s office?’ to full blown ‘Oh my god this is happening! Now!’ The only thing she can hear for the next few minutes are her cries and curses and her husband at the very end screaming ‘push!’ Thank god her husband is there to help. He wraps the tiny boy in a towel for her to hold while he goes to ring for an ambulance. When he returns he sits beside her on the floor as she rests against the pillows pulled from the sofa. He puts his arm around her and, though dazed and shaky, he has a thought.

“Have you decided?” he asks. “Is it going to be my dad’s or your grandfather’s name?”

She looks up at him just as, from the TV, her favorite Detective Inspector shouts at his impetuous Detective Sargent.

“You know,” she says with a sly grin, “I think I prefer the name Lewis.”

**Author's Note:**

> George is 23 (not revealed on PBS) when he dies so I made Ted 23 also. I was afraid I'd jinx our Mr. Peek with the RPF ending but luckily he’s past his 23rd birthday! ;) He was born in 1993 and it's total conjecture that he is named after Robbie Lewis! :D Hope that helps (?)


End file.
